A Maldição Famíliar
by Shamantha Malfoy
Summary: Uma Maldição mudará a vida de Samantha e de Horatio ... Verdades serão reveladas , decepções , mas no final sempre ha de ser um final feliz ...
1. Acidentes

"É verdade que ouvi dizer que levaste um carro com um bomba numa praia isolada ?"Samantha perguntou assim que notou a presença de Horatio atrás de si. Ela ouviu os comentários dos demais pessoal do laboratório sobre a sua grande bravura que quase lhe custou a vida.

"bem... era o que eu precisava fazer"Respondeu Horatio num tom lento e rouco" e você como estas?"Perguntou ele preocupado com o bem estar de sua mais nova integrante da equipe depois que ele ouviu dizer que ela capotou o carro numa grande perseguição resultando na perda completa do automóvel , mas com apenas pequenos cortes na testa e em um pé torcido .

"Vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil"Ela riu um pouco" nada me derruba , mesmo que meu pé esteja um pouco inchado e meu rosto cortado"Samantha continuou , puxando um sorriso final em seus lábios .Ela admirava como Horatio cuidava de sua equipe , mesmo conhecendo-o menos de um mês ela podia notar o quão carinhoso e cavalheiro ele mostrava ser.

"Bom...que você...esta bem... se precisares de um tempo pra se recuperar , tens minha permição " Horatio ofereceu , gaguejando um pouco , mostrando-se um pouco nervoso , sorrindo levemente para ela , feliz por ela não ter se ferido gravemente .Ele não quer perder mais nenhum membro de sua depois de perder Tim Speedle , tornando-se assim mais protetor.

"Obrigada"Ela fez uma pausa antes de olhar para sua mesa olhando para as evidencias que estava analisando"Acho que serei mais útil se eu continuar com o meu trabalho "Horatio se vira e inclina a cabeça em direção a ela , estudando-a, analisando-a

"ok"Horatio consentiu"mas quando precisar ir...ainda terás o meu consentimento" e o silêncio caiu sobre ambos .Samantha estava pensativa , Horatio olhava-a atentamente estudando-a e acabou pegando a imaginar se algo teria acontecido com a chegou em tão pouco tempo e trouxe luz e vida ao departamento , mesmo aparentando ser tão jovem mas mostrava-se ser tão madura .

"Você nunca irá saber quando a morte esta para chegar"Samantha por fim quebrou o silencio .Horatio teve um leve choque , e isso deu-lhe algo para pensar .Ele ponderou e olhou para ela

"Não , não sabemos , por isso mesmo que não devemos viver com medo dela"Ela sorrio para ele , ela concorda com ele , pois ele estava completamente certo.

"Você esta certo " Ela olhou para ele e voltou sua atenção a mesa e repetiu sorrindo "você esta completamente certo , então , vou vê-lo mais tarde " Ela continuou o processo de análise das evidencias.

"claro...até depois" Desejou ele se saindo da sala , mas para olhando pela parede de vidro a jovem trabalhando , então ela se vira o encontra os olhos de Horatio , ela dá um sorriso reconfortante , fazendo ele retribuir com um sorriso tímido e continuando o seu caminho rumo ao seu gabinete.

'Droga Horatio , como você pode ser tão depravado ? ela é apenas uma criança ' repreendeu-se Horatio quando chegou em sua sala .

O Tempo passou , e o horário do fim do expediente estava próximo...Todos os demais estavam terminando de se arrumar para irem em borá quando Calleigh , Natalia foi a sala de Samantha ver se ela precisava de mais alguma coisa , assim que a jovem garantiu que estava tudo certo e que elas poderiam ir para suas casas , depois de se despedirem deixaram Samantha em sua sala sozinha.

Samantha foi mancando até o vestiário feminino pegou sua bolsa e saiu , mancando indo até o elevador , apertando o botão e esperando ele subir .

"deixe-me levá-la para casa"Pediu Horatio preocupado com a segurança da jovem , já que estava muito tarde para haver algum táxi naquele momento

"Não...não se preocupe , irei ligar pra uma amiga minha me buscar"Impediu ela tentando convencer Horatio

"De jeito nenhum , quero levá-la em segurança"Insistiu ele

"tudo bem "falou Samantha dando o mais famosos sorriso que muitos admiram , até que o som da chegada do elevador chamou suas atençõ entraram e pacientemente esperaram o elevador descer , quando saíram do departamento Samantha notou que havia outras pessoas chegando no local.

"Boa Noite!" cumprimento uma moça reconhecendo Samantha e Horatio e ambos cumprimentaram a mesma.

Horatio abriu a porta do carro de passageiro esperando Samantha entrar e depois que ela entrou , ele fechou a porta passando pelo outro lado ele adentra ao carro .

"qual local onde moras senhorita Malfoy?Perguntou ele olhando a jovem que franziu a testa depois que ele usou a formalidade

"Pode me chamar de Samantha...ou apenas sasha ...moro no bairro da paz" indicou ela dando um sorrisinho meigo

"onde?"perguntou ele desconcertado ligando o carro , ele nunca ouviu o nome de tal bairro como este.

Samantha ligou o GPS do carro e digitou o nome do bairro tão desconhecido e assim os primeiro comando foram dados fazendo assim Horatio prosseguir tranquilamente.

"Quando você disse que nunca sabemos quando a morte esta pra chegar , você pensou que poderia ter morrido e não teria feito algo que queria fazer?"Perguntou Horatio pondo fim ao silêncio e também para matar um pouco da curiosidade .Samantha riu

"Sim, eu vi minha vida passando diante de meus olhos e a única coisa que eu vi foi alguém que acabei me apaixonando e se eu tivesse morrido, seria meu único arrependimento de minha vida ...Por não contar a verdade , embora eu seja ótima em esconder meus sentimentos "Samantha sorriu com a tal resposta fazendo Horatio dar uma olhada rápida nela e voltar sua atenção na estrada

"Então você deve ir e dizer-lhe a verdade , não viva em arrependimentos"Desta vez Horatio adverte"Outra Samantha , tenha muito cuidado , nós não queremos que esta história se repita, ok?"Horatio mostrou pura preocupação não só nos olhos mas em sua vós denunciou.

Chegando ao bairro que Horatio desconhecia , ele notará que era um local muito calmo até que ele ouvi um "Chegou ao seu destino" ele parou em frente a um enorme portão com um grande M na frente , antes mesmo de ele pensar em alguma coisa o portão se abriu dando passagem para ele entrar e assim ele fez.

Porão fechado , Hummer desligado , Horatio saiu do carro passou pelo outro lado e e abriu a porta para Samantha sair , assim que ela saiu , ele passou os braços ao lado segurando-a pela cintura ajudando-a a caminhar até a porta .

"Eu posso lhe garantir que isso não irá se repetir , mas agradeço pela seu preocupação"Samantha tentou convencê-lo que estava tudo Ok com ela até que a porta se abriu revelando um preocupado mordomo.

"Minha senhorita !" Exclamou o modormo ajudando Horatio com a jovem a entrar dentro da casa , entrando na casa o mordomo fecha a porta atrás de si e anda até um dos sofás que encontrava-se na enorme sala de visita .

"Calma Henry , estou bem" fala Samantha gemendo um pouco assim que o garçom botou o pé inchado pra levantar observando a gravidade da torção.

"Já conheço essa história Sasha , só não quero ter uma péssima noticia em vez de vê-la entrar naquela porta "Falou o mordomo triste e aliviado

"Horatio Caine , Henry Ken " Samantha os apresentou " Henry é o mordomo da nossa família por muitos anos "comentou a mesma

"Desde que o recomeço da Família Malfoy pra ser mais exato , prazer em conhece-lo senhor Caine , você é um dos homens mais admiráveis de Miami" Falou o homem admirado

"e o mais odiado também " acrescentou Horatio fazendo Samantha olhá-lo com a testa franzida

"Irei preparar o jantar Samantha , posso colocar o outro prato na mesa?"Perguntou Henry

"Claro "respondeu rápidamente Samantha então Henry sai deixando eles sozinho

"Sente-se" ofereceu Samantha enquanto ele sentou numa poutrona próxima ao sofá em que ela estava

"Uma casa muito grande só pra vocês dois"comentou Horatio notando duas escadas e o segundo andar com várias portas

"a casa é de minha família , ela permitiu que eu fica-se aqui até eu conseguir achar uma casa que me agrade"comentou a jovem olhando pra casa

"Bom ...já estas entregue ...acho melhor e ir pra casa"Falou Horatio se levantando

"fique para o jantar "Pediu a jovem "odeio comer sozinha "admitiu ela

Horatio ponderou e pensou então entrou num conceito poderia jantar e depois poderia ir para casa

"Ok...jantarei com você " aceitou ele sentando novamente na poltrona recebendo um sorriso de samantha de agradecimento

"Com licença , o jantar esta servido " chamou o Mordomo .

Horatio ajudou Samantha a se levantar enquanto ela andava até a sala de estar onde havia uma grande mesa com muitas cadeiras , até que chegaram nos local onde havia dois lugares preparados para o jantar , sentando em seus lugares , com os pratos já preparados começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos .


	2. Descobrindo o outro lado

Na manhã seguinte Horatio chegou no laboratório mais confiante e equilíbrio .Seus óculos pendurado no pescoço e seus dedos folheando o arquivo de um novo caso , estava tão compenetrado no caso que não sentiu aproximação de alguém.

"Hey , H, Bom Dia !"Cumprimentou Eric , fazendo-o perder o controle do arquivo e por frações de segundos Horatio pegou o arquiva e impediu que escorrega-se pelos dedos"Desculpe-me H , não queria assustá-lo , foi mal "Horatio assentiu , aceitando as desculpas de Eric "Temos mais um caso em uma praia , Frank e Ryan já estão por lá "Informou Eric

"Tudo bem ...você pode me ajudar a colocar este arquivo em meu gabinete , enquanto eu sigo direto ao local ...ok?"Horatio disse entregando o arquivo enquanto caminha rumo a garagem , deu a partida rumo a praia ...

"O que temos aqui?"Perguntou ele se aproximando de Alex .Ele ficou de lado , tirou os óculos , inclinando para ela .Enquanto Alex ainda analisava a jovem um pouco preocupada.

"Não encontro nada que tenha dado o Óbito , nenhum machucado , há não ser "Comentou ela reparando marcas roxas entre as pernas da jovem"Ela possa ter sido estuprada antes de ser morta "

"Ok, Alex , mais tarde voltarei a falar contigo"Falou ele colocando os óculos e foi falar com Frank "Frank , alguma coisa sobre a vítima?"

"Jovem , 24 anos de idade , nascida num bairro de Londres , estudava numa escola privada até pouco tempo , mas algo chamou a atenção"falou Frank atiçando Horatio

"O que?" Perguntou ele

"Na bolsa da jovem tinha um bilhete escrito: 'Chame Samantha Malfoy o mais rápido possível , coisas terríveis estão por vir' "Leu Frank deixando Horatio nervoso

"Isso quer dizer que Samantha corre perigo de vida , Frank" Falou Horatio saindo do local e voltando ao laboratório indo em direção a sala onde Samantha estava retirando algumas coisas que estavam no saco de evidencias.

"Eu conheço esses pertences"Comentou ela olhando alguns livros de porções , um diário rosa choque , um brilho labial e uma varinha"Lavender Brown"Exclamou horrorizada parando no que estava fazendo

"Então você a conhece?"Perguntou Horatio por fim fazendo a jovem levar um susto

"S..s...sim , ela era uma das meninas mais mimadas das escola , colocou um apelido ridículo no ferrugem do Weasley nos tempos em que estavam namorando , ela era da minha classe , mas não na mesma casa , inteligente , aluna aplicada e não aceitava um não como resposta"respondeu Samantha um tanto surpresa "Onde a encontraram?"

"Existe poucas praias que raramente se tem movimentação , mas que hoje encontraram o corpo dela lá ... ela trazia este bilhete para você"Entregou Horatio o saquinho que continha o bilhete

"É a Letra do Professor Snape "Horatio notou espanto e medo nos olhos da jovem

"Calma que iremos cuidar de você , irei protegê-la " Falou Horatio num tom manso ao mesmo tempo preocupado

"Terei que voltar pra Hogwarts , pra saber o que o Professor Snape sobre o que pode acontecer" avisou Samantha tirando o jaleco e se preparando pra sair da sala

"Irei ir com você" Falou ele a seguindo

"Não...Não vai , isso é muito perigoso " Falou Samantha tentando manter a calma , mas estava séria demais , seu tom de vós estava elevado num medo tão evidente "Não quero que se machuque "

"Eu vou junto e ponto final , lembre-te que ainda sou seu superior e terás que me obedecer"Horatio usou um tom de vos superior fazendo a jovem ter que aceitar a ida dele juntamente a Hogwarts.

"Só vou te avisando... perguntas só no fim do dia "Falou ela indo ao vestiário feminino pegando suas coisas e saindo com Horatio do Laboratório e indo diretamente para casa.

Chegando na mansão Henry recebeu Horatio e Samantha um pouco surpreso , mas dando os cumprimentos os pergunta"Aconteceu algo?"

"Lavender Brown foi encontrada morta num praia da cidade que continha um bilhete do professor Snape para mim...preciso ir para o ministério para ter permissão para que o Horatio possa ir comigo"

"Seus pais estiveram aqui ainda pouco"Comentou Henry

"Então ... a lareira ta ligada ... Excelente " Falou Samantha segurando nas mãos de Horatio ela se aproxima da lareira , pega um pouco do pó e adentra .Horatio estava um tanto espantado , mas antes de ele pensar em qualquer coisa , Samantha o puxou e falou em alto bom som antes de jogar o pó : Ministério da Magia e der repente eles somem e reaparecem numa enorme entrada no ministério.

"Onde estamos? Como eu vim parar aqui? Quem é você?"Eram tantas perguntas que Horatio tinha em mente , mas ele simplesmente perguntou apenas três .

"Calma ... irei responder , mas só depois"Respo deu Samantha tentando se lembrar onde ficava o gabinete do ministro de relações do mundo bruxo e ão de longe ela avistou a mesa da recepção caminhando de passos largos

"Boa Tarde menina Malfoy ! com quem deseja falar?"Perguntou a Recepcionista

"Laura , por favor, vim falar com urgente com o ministro das relações do mundo muggle e bruxo" Responde Ela pacientemente

"2 ª andar , gabinete 22 , irei avisá-lo que estas indo falar com ele "Deu a Informação a jovem recepcionista

"Obrigada!"Agradece Ela dando um sorriso doce e começa a caminhar ao elevador , entrando assim que ele se abriu , ambos calados subiram silenciosamente até o 2ª andar.

Saindo do elevador Eles caminham em direção ao gabinete , antes de Samantha pensar em bater na porta , a porta se abre.

"Entre senhorita Malfoy "Cumprimentou o ministro das relações do mundo bruxo e muggle

"Obrigada!" Agradece Samantha assim puxando Horatio pela mão .

"O que desejas ?"Pergunta o ministro fazendo ambos se sentarem nas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa

"Peço permição para que o Tenente Horatio Caine , possa ter acesso ao mundo Bruxo"Pede Samantha

O Ministro olha para o ruivo ao lado da jovem , analisa e pergunta"Pra que?"

"Ele é meu chefe , esta tentando me proteger contra algo ou alguém que queira me fazer mal " respondeu a jovem um tanto nervosa

O Ministro riu achando a maior graça do que a menina havia falado

"A Heroína da guerra , a jovem mais destemida , esta precisando de segurança...ironia isso não"Comentou ele rindo

"Eu não acho ironia"Fala a vós de trás deles fazendo todos olharem para porta

"Papai !" Samantha corre e abraça seu pai fortemente enquanto o ministro da relações gagueja"De...de...desculpe ministro , mas isto não tem cabimento , esta jovem juntamente com a ordem da Fênix lutou contra a guerra "

"Eu sei disso Ministro Claudio , mas você não se esqueceu que há muitos comensais foragidos , um deles é meu irmão e ele tem uma cede alucinada de fazer mal as minhas filhas .Principalmente em Samantha"Alertou Luciano se aproximando de Horatio ambos apertaram as mão num cumprimento formal"Luciano Malfoy ,Ministro da Magia"

"É um prazer senhor "cumprimentou Horatio um tanto sem jeito

"Apenas Luciano "Falou Luciano dando um doce sorriso pra sua filha e entrega um pequeno papel "Aqui esta a identidade dele para ele ter acesso ao mundo bruxo , principalmente no ministério da Magia "Luciano olha para Horatio que estava confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo"Eu sei que queres respostas , mas dê tempo ao tempo , como você é um homem de lei , a burocracia exige que você tenha esta outra identidade...apenas lhe dando garantia de poder entrar e sair sem ser barrado ou expulso no mundo bruxo"

"Obrigada , sua filha irá me explicar depois"Falou Horatio recebendo de Samantha sua nova identidade , notando que sua foto se mexia , sua imagem fazia a tão famosa pose .

"Isso é incrível "Exclamou ele ainda surpreso

"Bom , tudo resolvido , agora terão que ir a Hogwarts ...Severus soube que estavas vindo , então ele esta a espera de vocês"Avisou Luciano dando um beijinho na testa de sua filha e novamente aperta as mãos de Horatio.

Terminado a reunião improvisada , Samantha e Horatio saíram do Ministério , era muito movimento na vila de Hogmead

"Veja !" Aponta Samantha para a escola aos fundos "Aquela é Hogwarts"Horatio olhava para o grande castelo e ficou curioso sobre o local onde estavam.

"Vamos , esta quase anoitecendo , vamos para um caminho mais rápido "Falou ela caminhando desviando das pessoas que estavam em sua frente.

Entrando por um caminho , os passos começaram a se acelerado conforme a noite caia. , até que chegando nos portões da Escola .

"Não sei se eu fico admirando ou figo desconfiado"Admitiu Horatio olhando pra jovem que o olhava surpresa

"Fique admirado , não farei mal algum contra você" Garantiu ela dando um sorriso confiante e adentra nos terrenos da escola .

Passando pelas grandes portas da entrada da escola , começaram a caminhar pelos corredores da escola onde havia algumas crianças e jovens passeando pelo local.

"Esta quase na hora do jantar"Comenta Ela parando em outra grande porta "Preparasse , iremos entrar em grande estilo"Brincou Samantha abrindo as portas chamando a atenção de todos os alunos e professores "Sentiram minha falta?" Eles continuaram passando

Horatio olhava de um lado para o outro quando ele ouve :Aquela é a heroína da grande batalha

"Senhorita Malfoy ! grande honra em tê-la em nossa escola "Comentou Minerva saindo de seu lugar e se aproximando das visita

"Venham se aproximem jante conosco " convidou Minerva puxando-os pelas mãos e levando-os até que ela para na frente mesa e diz numa vós ampliada.

"Por que não dê algumas palavras para este início do ano letivo?"

Enquanto Samantha tentava repreender a professora com os olhos , Horatio foi convidado a se sentar ao lado de Snape .

Saman pensa algumas palavras , limpando a garganta"Boa Noite Alunos ! é com grande expectativa para quem esta iniciando mais um ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando eu era uma das crianças para ser escolhida em qual casa eu iria passar meus 6 anos...sim...ainda não conclui a escola por motivos pessoais , mas pretendo terminar assim que der, prosseguindo no que estava dizendo."ela respirou fundo expulsando o nervosismo" Aprendi muitas coisas neste local , aprendi a fazer amizade , a preservar , a cuidar , a respeitar ,aprendi que preconceito contra o tipo sanguíneos não levaria a nada , pois sou uma mestiça , moro no mundo muggle , trabalho num laboratório criminalístico , meu chefe , meu mentor , um dos homens mais respeitado , admirável , corajoso que me ensinou a demonstrar amor ao próximo , ensinou a não ter medo da morte "Samantha parou olhou para Horatio que a olhava com grande respeito e admiração "Minha casa por onde passei meus 6 anos foi Sonserina e não me envergonho de dizer que sou , foi e serei sonserina , meu diretor de casa era um dos Homens mais detestável , assombroso , abominável , para quem não o conhecia como eu o conheço...descreve ele como morcego seboso das masmorras , um homem que não demonstrava amor.

Hoje se inicia uma nova jornada , hoje vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu que Severus Snape"Aponta Samantha para Severus que estava ao lado esquerdo de Horatio"demonstrou mais amor por nós , que nós por ele , ele foi espião duplo , foi obrigado a fazer coisas que ninguém nunca poderia ou pode imaginar. Eu Samantha juntamente com minha irão Angeline "Samantha aponta para a jovem idêntica a ela da mesa da grifinória"Não nos arrependemos de nós termos corrido contra o tempo e salvar a vida deste grande professor. Se eu sou tão boa em duelos ,em defesa , em porções e em Eclumância é graças a dedicação deste grande professor, juntamente com a grande capacidade maternal de Minerva , o lado paterno e atencioso do nosso querido Diretor Álbuns Dumbledores .

Por que mencionei só três dos diretores mais respeitado sendo que há tantos professores admiráveis?...fácil responder...dedicação , quando você gosta daquilo que se aprende eles dão o melhor de si para podermos captar para nos tornamos um igual . "Samantha se virou olhando agora para os professores sentados com algumas lágrimas em seus olhos"Minerva , você foi a mãe que tanto eu e Angel precisávamos , você foi a conselheira , a amiga . Snape você mostrou pra mim que seu lado rude no fundo há sim um ser humano e um dos melhores seres humanos que pude conhecer , Álbuns você é o diretor mais louco , estranho e paterno que conhecemos ...suas idéias tão loucas sempre nos salvando de muitos perigos e você Horatio"Agora Samantha estava embargada segurando as lágrimas que tanto queria evitar deixar cair"...Ontem tive o prazer de conhecer verdadeiramente você Horatio Caine , sempre tão atencioso , tão querido , tão paterno , tão protetor , cauteloso , justo e integro , características raras numa pessoa rara . Você as vezes deve pensar o quão sozinho estas , mas você conseguiu fazer uma família e uma família bem unida e agradeço por me colocar nesta família"Samantha voltou a atenção aos Alunos " Aprendam uma coisa ...A guerra levou muitos entes queridos , professores , amigos e moradores da vila , mas lembrem que no fim desta guerra houve uma grande vitória , grandes derramar de lágrimas de alegria e de tristeza ...Há uma grande mistura de sentimento , mas o que realmente sentimos é que o dever foi cumprido... Não levem diante o preconceito contra o sangue se é mestiço , nascido muggle ou puro sangue...todos nós somos seres humanos ...isso é tudo , Agora que o jantar seja servido "

Minerva bateu duas palmas e magicamente apareceu as comidas em cima da mesa , Samantha caminhou para o lado direito de Severus

"Fico grato pelas palavras Samantha , posso não ser uma pessoa que não demonstra o que sente , mas estou profundamente tocado pelo que disse" Disse Snape , ela pode ver a verdade nos olhos de seu professor .

Severus conseguiu com o tempo ser menos fechado ,mesmo não demonstrando abertamente a alguém , pelo menos ele consegue passar isso pelo seus olhos

"Se nada professor" Falou ela dando um sorriso doce e limpando as lágrimas

O jantar passou tranquilamente , as conversas animadas dos alunos davam um ar nostálgico para Samantha e isso não passou despercebido para Horatio .


	3. Maldição Revelada

Horatio e Samantha dormiram na escola , ela dormiu no dormitório feminino da sonserina e ele dormiu num quarto que havia perto das mediações da masmorras , o dia amanheceu mansamente .Samantha acordou radiante , tomou um banho revigorante , escolheu um vestido azul , uma sapatilha da mesma cor , só que um pouco mais claro , os cabelos estavam num belo cachos então resolveu ficar de cabelos soltos , maquiou-se tão levemente que qualquer um poderia notar pouca coisa.

Sim ela tinha sonhado com Horatio , sonhado que ele estava lhe dizendo o quão estava apaixonado e o quão ele irá lutar pelo amor dela , mas esse sonho era tão impossível de se concretizar que ela resolveu apenas deixar que o animo a deixe levar.  
Saiu do dormitório e do salão comunal começou a cantarolar uma bela canção.

Hoje eu vou te esperar  
E nem vou me vou maquiar  
Quero saber o que sente  
Me vendo assim natural  
Eu chegarei bem cedo  
Não quero perder mais tempo  
Cada segundo que passa é um beijo que te guardo

Horatio estava sentado na poltrona do espaçoso quarto , havia tomado um banho e por para o seu espanto tinha uma pesa de roupa com o seu número , colocando-o notando que estava perfeitamente bem , seus trajes eram casual . Uma calça dins escura com um sapato , a blusa era branca de manga comprida , havia uma jaqueta escura , mas estava quente demais pra usar uma jaqueta então ele optou em ficar apenas com a camiseta , sapatos negros clássicos , seus cabelos meio bagunçado .

Horatio teve que admitir que estava apresentável e por assim dizer , mais jovem com tais vestimenta que lhe caia muito bem até que ele ouve uma vós suave conhecida cantarolando . Ele se levanta caminha lentamente e abre a porta e vê Samantha andando pelo corredor num belo vestido azul enquanto cantava.

Vou usar meu vestido azul  
Aquele que te agrada mais  
E meus cabelos soltos  
Para dançar com o vento  
Em nossa esquina  
Sempre o ar vai estar perfumado  
Porque as flores se abrem  
Quando se está amando

Horatio achou graça na canção que a jovem cantava , notavelmente ela acordará muito bem disposta e feliz " deve ter sonhado com um dos jovens daqui" pensou ele enquanto expulsava tais pensamentos .

Mas você nunca veio e não chegou  
E o meu vestido azul se amassou  
E essa não é a minha esquina  
E esse não é o meu amor  
Mas você nunca veio e não chegou  
E eu fiquei sem saber o que passou  
Chorando vou caminhando  
Sozinha com o meu coração

Horatio sai do quarto e passa a andar atrás de Samantha , pois eles ainda não falaram com Severus sobre o que poderia acontecer e ela havia comentado que poderia ser depois do desejum da manhã .Seus passos eram tão cautelosos e precisos enquanto a jovem continuava a cantar.

Você roubou a minha esquina  
E agora eu vivo tão perdida  
Aonde estão meus sonhos?  
Aonde está a saída?  
Eu joguei fora o vestido  
Que você tanto gostava  
Se já perdi seu amor  
Hoje não tenho nada!

Sua vós era doce , suave , a canção era perfeita para aquele momento ...Ela sentia isso , e ela precisava cantar ...Não há nada tão expressivo sentimentalmente do que uma canção .

Mas você nunca veio e não chegou  
E o meu vestido azul se amassou  
E essa não é a minha esquina  
E esse não é o meu amor  
Mas você nunca veio e não chegou  
E eu fiquei sem saber o que passou  
Chorando vou caminhando  
Sozinha com o meu coração

"Alguém já lhe disse que cantas bem?" Horatio Comenta em fim ao lado de Samantha

"Não , mas isso parece ser um elogio "Comenta Ela sorrindo

"Você esta linda, viu um passarinho verde foi? "Comentou ele notando mais de perto a beleza que a jovem tanto ocultava .

"Obrigada , se me permitas dizer , você esta lindo "Falou Ela notando o quão jovem Horatio ficará usando tais trajes ...na realidade ela o acha lindo de qualquer modo.O silêncio se tornou presente até que chegaram ao grande salão principal , havia pouca gente então aproveitaram o pouco movimento , tomaram seu tesejum e foram a sala da diretora

"Bom dia meus queridos entrem"Fala Minerva atensiosa"Estas radiante senhorita Malfoy"Comenta o quadro do diretor Dumbledores

"Obrigada Dumbledores"Agradece ela sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Bom senhorita , Severus pediu a uma das alunas levar um bilhete ...Quero deixar claro que não é tão preocupante , quero lhe explicar no que esta acontecendo"Minerva que estava sentada se levantou dou a volta na mesa e fez magicamente três poltronas aparecerem diante deles"sente-se" Horatio e Samantha se sentaram e logo atrás Minerva" Descobrimos algo um tanto quanto desagradável sobre os Finnigan's ...há uma maldição que foi lançada assim que seus pais se casaram ...Essa maldição seria você e sua irmã encontrar o amor verdadeiro num homem de mais idade "

"Que história mais louca é essa?"Pergunta Samantha sem entender em nada

"Seus avós por parte de pai , lançou uma maldição em você e sua irmã assim que nasceram para que quando chega-se aos 24 anos de idade teriam que encontrar o amor verdadeiro num homem de mais idade caso você não encontra-se antes de completar seus 25 anos , certamente ..."Minerva travou , nervosa no que diria

"certamente?'Motivou Samantha

"morrerás"completou Minerva

O mundo desabou em cima de Samantha "Estão brincando comigo?"Se alterou ela nervosa

"Nunca falei tão sério com você Samantha ...deves ter notado que ultimamente andas mais cansada cada vez que se levanta...estou certa?"Perguntou Minera fazendo a jovem pensar e concordar lentamente"A Maldição esta se cumprindo , suas energias estão sendo sugadas"Samantha estava inconformada com o tal fim que o destino reservou tanto pra ela quanto pra sua irmã"estamos tentando achar uma solução para tudo isso , mas te peço senhorita , me dê tempo , sim "

Samantha estava tão transtornada que se levantou e saiu correndo da sala deixando Minerva e Horatio

"Isso é impossível , isso...isso não pode estar acontecendo"Fala Horatio lembrando da frase que Samantha usou sobre a morte

"Senhor Caine ... Uma coisa é ela ter achado , outra coisa é o cara tentar abrir os olhos antes que o inevitável aconteça"Alertou Minerva já dando um toque para Horatio até que um grande grito sofrido foi ouvido . Horatio se levanta , vai a janela e encontra Samantha ajoelhada em frente a um lago ...


	4. Ciumes

Os dias passaram rapidamente e quando se deu conta já havia se passado 1 mês e meio depois da descoberta da maldição , mas Samantha havia encarado de cabeça contra isso e sempre trazendo alegria no laboratório , ela sempre foi o motivo de sorrisos e risadas , mas a equipe notava a mudança de comportamento de Samantha , notará com o passar do tempo ela ficará mais pálida , sempre com uma aparência cansada , esgotada .

"Gente , sério , eu sei que samantha tem sempre vindo sorrindo , cantando , dançando , mas ela não esta bem "Começa Natalia que estava sentada no sofá bebericando o café

"Concordo Nat , Samantha esta mais pálida , cansada , até o brilho dos olhos ela perdeu"fala Calleigh com uma evidente preocupação

"A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa"Motiva Ryan "Semana que vem é o aniversário dela , vamos preparar uma surpresa pra ela "Propõe Ryan fazendo Natalia , Calleigh e Eric sorrirem em aprovação .

Horatio chega a sala de descanso , cumprimenta o grupo e vai pegar o café , assim que o café foi preparado ele pergunta dando um sorriso tímido "O que estão bolando? Conheço essas caras de quem estão preparando uma arte"

"Vamos bolar uma festa surpresa pra Samantha "Comenta Natalia

"Festa?"Horatio perguntou aéreo , pois os dias passaram atordoado com o trabalho , era tanta coisa que fazia tempo que não conversava decentemente com sua equipe.

"Sim , Semana que vem é o aniversário da Sasha e iremos fazer algo pra animar ela "responde Calleigh

"Onde ela esta?"Ele perguntou terminando de tomar o seu café

"Na sala dela , analisando algumas peças de roupa da vítima"responde Eric "Esta sentada e pacientemente fazendo as analises "

"Obrigada Eric , vou ver como esta o andamento das analises"Comenta Horatio colocando a xícara na pia e sai , passando por alguns corredores ele de longe a vê sentada caminhando em passos largos , ele para na porta a observa por alguns segundos ou por assim dizer admirando-a respeitosamente.

"Boa Tarde Samantha"Cumprimenta ele saudando com um sorriso tímido

Samantha o olha sorrindo "Boa Tarde Horatio ! , quanto tempo , veio ver o andamento das analises?'Perguntou ela

"hmm... sim...sim também" respondeu ele

"hm...bom Horatio , aqui não encontrei nada de anormal a não ser as epiteliais da vítima ...nada que indica-se algo diferente"respondeu a jovem

"Bom...pelo menos tenta-se "comentou ele notando a visível expressão cansada e a cor esbranquiçada na pele de sua pequena menina.

"Sente-se bem?"Pergunta ele trazendo um sorriso no rosto de Samantha

"Estou bem "garantiu ela se levantando e caminha até ao lado dele " posso garantir o quão bem estou" Falou ela radiante começando a fazer uns passinhos de dança .

"Bom Dia , flor do meu jardim " cumprimentou Rick chegando

"desde quando que sou a flor do SEU jardim?"Pergunta Samantha tentando não rir da cara que Horatio estava fazendo

"Desde o dia em que coloca-se este delicado pé aqui neste recinto " respondeu ele formal tentando manter a postura de cavalheirismo"gostarias de ir tomar um café comigo?"

"hmm...adoraria , só um minuto que irei me arrumar " fala ela saindo da sala deixando apenas Horatio e Stetler.

"Não posso perder a oportunidade , ter uma jovem dessas neste local seria um desperdício se ninguém desfrutar...não é mesmo?"Falou Stetler da forma provocativa " Tão linda ...o ótimo é que ela tem interesses por homens de nossa idade , então...meu caminho esta completamente livre"

"Vamos!" falou ela chegando fazendo os dois homens ficarem de bocas abertas"Aaai parem vocês dois , assim eu fico envergonhada" comentou ela escondendo o rosto.

"Vamos minha menina "falou ele entrelaçando seu braços no dela e assim saíram enquanto Horatio assistia a cena de boca aberta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa H ?"Perguntou Frank notando o rosto de seu amigo

"Samantha saiu com...aquele...Rick Stetler" respondeu demonstrando uma certa raiva no tom da vós

"e o que tem ?"Perguntou novamente só que era Eric que estava atrás de Frank

Horatio não respondeu , saiu da sala sem deixar sair um som de seus lábios e foi em direção ao seu gabinete deixando os dois homens parados olhando pra ele com um ar divertido.

"Horatio esta com ciúmes? É o que eu estou vendo?"Pergunta Frank se divertindo

"Sim Frank , ele esta doente pelo ciúme e ainda digo mais , ele vai descontar sua frustração na Samantha "Falou dando risadas os dois deixaram a sala e indo ao seus respectivos afazeres.

Depois de muito tempo Samantha corre eufórica até a sala de Horatio " Horatio , achei resultado ..."interrompe Horatio a olhando de modo reprovador"Não foi mais do que a sua obrigação , agora se me der licença "Falou ele deixando Samantha um tanto surpresa e decepcionada

"Mas é..."Novamente ele a corta

"Pronto , se você achou algo que ajude no caso , vá em frente , agora me deixe em paz sim e tem mais"Horatio pensava em algo que poderia magoá-la , pois ele estava se sentindo magoado também"A partir de agora é senhor Caine ou tenente caine , entendido?"

"Si...si..sim , senhor Caine " Gaguejou ela tentando segurar inutilmente as lágrimas que pesadamente caiam , então ela saiu da sala , ela precisava chorar , a dor era forte demais , sufocante demais , angustiante demais.

Volto em sua sala Horatio que fingia ler os arquivos , começará a observar a saída de Samantha , notará o quão perdida a jovem quando voltava para a sala .

Quem notará a mudança desde a entrada no gabinete até a saída , foi Eric , ele havia acertado quando disse que ele iria descontar toda a raiva em cima da jovem ...seu coração doeu em ver sua amiga naquele estado então foi falar com ela "Hey , o que esta acontecendo?"

"Na...nada Eric , apenas com saudades de minha irmã"mente Samantha esforçando o máximo para dar um sorriso mas a dor só aumentará e as lágrimas vinham com força. Seu choro era tão desesperador que Eric estava inconformado de vê-la naquele estado...apagaram completamente o sorriso de Samantha e esse que apagou foi Horatio Caine.

Samantha não agüentou e saiu correndo da sala , indo ao vestiário , tira o jaleco , o distintivo de detetive , a arma , pega sua bolsa e sai do laboratório pelos fundos fazendo muitos das pessoas que trabalham por lá se perguntarem: O que havia acontecido pra ela ter saído sem ser notado?

Samantha apressadamente saiu do laboratório , chamou um táxi e resolveu ir pra casa , pois lá poderia chorar em paz , ela desliga o telefone celular , o bipe e assim que chega a mansão avisa ao mordomo que ficaria em seu quarto e que não desejaria ser incomodada , subindo as escadas , foi ao quarto e se jogou na cama . as lagrimas rolavam como cascata em seu rosto , soluços fortes , a tristeza estava profunda demais para a pequena Sasha.

Já no laboratório especificamente na sala de descanso , Calleigh , Eric e Ryan , sentados no sofá conversavam sobre alguns casos engraçados que investigaram , Horatio estava sentado na cadeira lendo um jornal ainda com uma expressão séria , Frank assistia ao noticiário até que Natalia chega a sala e pergunta"Gente , alguém sabe onde Samantha foi?" essa pergunta Natalia consegue a atenção de todos

"Ela estava chorando horas atrás lá na sala dela , mas quando fui perguntar o por que , ela me deu uma desculpa que era saudades da irmã" Respondeu Eric olhando para Horatio "Ela saiu correndo da sala indo em direção ao vestiário"indicou ele

"Acabei de sair de lá , foi o primeiro local onde fui procurá-la , ela desligou o telefone celular , por que eu não consigo ligar pra ela " Natalia expressava preocupação

"Ela deve ter terminado o trabalho e aproveitado e saído ...amanhã ela volta "termina Horatio se mostrando o menos preocupado

Calleigh , Ryan e Natalia ficam surpresos pela falta de importância que ele se mostrava , Eric era o que menos conseguia se aquietar.

"Eu juro...pela alma de minha irmã , que quem foi que a fez chorar e a fizer perder o brilho que ela tinha...esse terá que se ver comigo"Horatio sentirá que aquele aviso Eric iria cumprir.


	5. Consequencia

Henry bateu na porta do quarto depois de algumas horas"Samantha , jantar" entra ele no quarto deixando a bandeja do jantar em cima do criado mudo se aproximando da cama , ele a chama novamente , mas ela nem responde continuando deitada "dormindo" "Samantha , precisas comer algo " agora ele começa a cutucá-la delicadamente , mas nada ainda.

Henry coloca a mão na testa e se assusta com o a ardência que a jovem estava "Não me trata assim , eu te peço" delirava ela . Henry sabia , no fundo infelizmente ele sabia que essa ardência era um sinal terrível , decepção ...a Maldição estava a matando tão rápido que ele só notará na hora em que ela chegará mal do trabalho.

Henry levou a bandeja de volta a cozinha , pegando um recipiente com água morna , e peno limpo , ele voltou ao quarto da jovem , ele tirou os sapatos dela , as meias , colocou um cobertor em cima da jovem , umedecendo o pano , torcendo ele começa a colocar na testa da jovem por alguns momentos ...

Para Henry as horas estavam muito longas , mas já se passava de 06:00 quando ele ainda estava no quarto da jovem , ela soava muito , seus lábios secos e rachados , pálida feito fantasma , ele estava desesperado mas ainda sim continuava a lutar contra a febre de 45 e meio .

"Não me trata assim, pooor favor"Delirava ela rouca repetidamente , seus olhos ainda fechados escorria lágrimas que se misturava com o suor

"Samantha , por favor , não se entrega , não se entrega"Henry inutilmente ainda colocava novamente o pano na testa "Quem fez isso com você , minha Lady?"Perguntou ele desesperado

o telefone da casa toca ,, ele olha o relógio e notara que já se passava das 08:00 então ele se levanta da cadeira , e atende o telefone"Mansão Malfoy!"

"Por favor , Samantha se encontra , aqui é Calleigh do laboratório "se identifica calleigh enquanto Natalia e Ryan estavam preocupados

"Desculpe senhorita , mas creio que ela não poderá ir trabalhar hoje"Falei ele olhando para Samantha dormia num sono profundo

"por que não?"Perguntou ela surpresa

"Ela esta ardendo em febre , desde ontem a noite e a febre não baixa só aumenta , irei ligar pra ambulância pra levá-la ao hospital , se me der licença irei fazer isso agora , mais tarde liga para o telefone celular de Samantha que estarei com ela assim darei noticias"Fala Henry quando ele obteve a confirmação de calleigh , ele desliga e liga para a emergência que prontamente chegaram .

"Péssimas noticias , Sasha esta indo pro hospital ardendo em febre "Fala Calleigh triste fazendo Natalia e Ryan se olharem e voltarem sua atenção a Calleigh.

"Vamos lá então , vamos ver o que esta acontecendo" Diz Ryan saindo da sala de descanso juntamente com Calleigh e Natalia .

Tempos depois Horatio e Eric chegam ao laboratório , reparando que o restante não estava no local e sentiram o ambiente mais triste e tenso.

"Cadê minha equipe?"Perguntou Horatio pra recepcionista

"Natalia , calleigh e Ryan estão no hospital , eles foram tomar informação para o estado de saúde de Samantha"respondeu a senhora prontamente

"estado?saúde?"Perguntou Horatio desconcertado

"sim ...eles disseram pra caso você chega-se pra você ir lá"declarou ela

"Agradeço" falou ele"Eric , vamos para o hospital" chamou sem dar muita informação.

Chegando assim no hospital , pegaram a informação que o quarto da jovem que era no quarto andar , chegando lá repararam que Natalia e Ryan , estavam abraçados e ouvia-se choro.

"Alguma noticia?"Perguntou Eric preocupado

"a febre aumenta...ela esta morrendo"responde Natalia sufocando o choro "esta muito desidratada , ela esta quente , quente demais , Alex disse que ela esta em coma por conta da temperatura que se encontra...eles não conseguem achar uma solução pra abaixar a temperatura"

"Ela já estava morrendo , mas... algo ou alguém prejudicou praticamente 90%"comentou Henry chegando ao local

Horatio viu o rosto do senhor Henry com uma aparência cansada e com lágrimas aos olhos

"Ela dizia : Não me trate assim , por favor ... Ela ficou abalada com o modo em que a trataram e foi alguém que ela gosta muito , por que ela chegou tão abalada que impediu que eu atende-se qualquer pessoa que a procura-se" Comentou Henry suspirando e olha para o Horatio"Senhor Caine , lhe peço que entre naquele quarto e converse com ela...vai que ela te escute e lute por ela mesma"

Horatio estava se sentindo tão culpado que o medo de perde-la o fez esquecer do ciúmes que estava sentindo por ela , Horatio assentiu esperando que Calleigh saí-se do quarto .

Assim que ela saio ela veio ao amparo de Eric e chora profundamente dizendo"é triste demais vê-la naquele estado "

Horatio caminha lentamente até a porta do quarto , abre e se choca com a cena de sua pequena estava tão pálida , os cabelos molhados com o suor , havia tubo na boca , o monitor cardíaco pitando indicando que realmente ela estava morrendo lentamente . ele fecha a porta traz de si , se aproxima da cama , sentando na cadeira , tomou a mão quente da jovem e passou a cariciar as costas da mão.

"Eu sei que sou culpado" Falou por fim ele olhou para o rosto da jovem serenamente dormindo , seus lábios rachados pela desidratação"eu não devia ter feito isso"continuou ele"Eu sei que ...foi ridículo da minha parte em ter descontado minha raiva em cima de você" sua vós mudou ele estava tentando segurar as emoções" eu estava com ciúmes...por Deus ...eu ciumento , nunca aconteceu isso comigo... Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz " as lágrimas caíram em seus olhos , mas ele logo as limpou voltando a acariciar a pequena mão da jovem"Eu ...só ...queria ...que você senti-se o que eu estava sentindo...mas eu nunca imaginaria que isso aconteceria , que você acabaria adoecendo por..."Do nada Horatio lembra das palavras de Minerva " você...você me ama? ... você se decepcionou pelo jeito que a tratei , a maldição piorou assim que você voltou pra casa...se entregando a dor da decepção?" As coisas estavam se esclarecendo tarde , mas ainda estava com tempo" Eu não aguentei olhá-la sorrindo pra aquele sargento , não aguentei "confessou"Descobri que lhe amo senhorita Samantha , descobri que lhe amo , desde o momento em que lhe vi andando com aquele lindo vestido azul , seus cabelos soltos que me fascinaram , seu rosto tão pouco maquiado mostrava a mulher tão perfeita , uma vós de hipnotizar , Samantha , eu preciso de você , todos o pessoal precisamos , o laboratório precisa , mas eu necessito de ti" terminou ele se levantando e depositando na testa soada um beijo terno e saiu.

A equipe viu Horatio sair do quarto e se juntar a eles , sentando no banco da frente

"Eu sei que ela vai sair dessa , só basta esperar" falou ele visivelmente abalado

A equipe nunca o virá assim , tão vulnerável , tão humano , Alex se sentou ao lado dele , segurou nas mãos "H , você sabe o quanto essa jovem é forte , dê tempo ao tempo que ela irá se recuperar"motivou Alex agora olhando ao restante "Todos tem que dar apoio pra ela , sendo otimistas"


	6. Casa comigo?

Equipe já estava investigando no laboratório , Horatio em seu gabinete revisando alguns relatórios enquanto Henry voltava para casa para poder tomar um banho , comer algo e voltar para o Hospital.

Samantha ainda continuava dormindo e a febre finalmente cessou o aumento, mas ainda continuava em perto dos 50 graus , Alex estava no quarto medicando a jovem quando sentiu um vento gélido em seu braço e isso não passou despercebido pela moça

"Eu sinto sua presença"Fala Alex sentindo a presença de Samantha no recinto até que uma luz brilhante apareceu revelando a alma de Samantha.

"Finalmente , agora podem me "ver" "falou a Jovem mais aliviada e se aproximando de seu leito

"O que esta acontecendo? Por que tu não volta?"Perguntou Alex

Samantha olhou para a morena em sua frente e ela demonstrava preocupação"não consigo voltar, não sei por que , mas não consigo"Falou a jovem frustrada triste olhando pro seu rosto .

"Bom , preciso ir ...irei falar com minha irmã , boa noite "falou Samantha desaparecendo deixando uma Alex confusa .

Horatio chegava ao corredor assim que Alex saiu do quarto com a expressão séria

"novidade? Alguma melhora? A febre abaixou?"Perguntou ele preocupado

"A febre parou de aumentar , mas ela não abaixa "respondeu ela prontamente

"Pelo menos uma notícia boa " motivou ele dando um tímido sorriso"Obrigada Alex "Agradece ele.

"Oh H, você sabe que não abro mão em ajudar vocês, posso não fazer mais parte da equipe , mas serei sempre uma Ex-CSI Legista "Falou ela sorrindo para seu grande amigo "Irei dizer uma coisa , em seus olhos eu vejo um novo amor , e este encontra-se dentro daquele quarto , vá lá e dê motivos para ela voltar"motivou Alex dando pequenas batidinhas no ombro de Horatio.

Horatio sorrio e adentrou ao quarto voltando para a cadeira de antes, se sentou , tomando a delicada mão dar jovem , depositando um terno beijo "Hoje não foi fácil trabalhar , não foi fácil pra ninguém daquele laboratório ...todos estão esperando pela sua melhora , eu estou esperando "Ele parou e começou a analisar no que iria dizer"Procurei palavras para dizê-la , mas que você esteja dormindo , mas irei dizer ...Eu te amo Samantha ...Eu amo seu sorriso , sua boca , seus olhos cor do céu , a sua força , sua inteligência , sua determinação , seu caráter...Eu amo você"

Samantha desperta lentamente , mas tem complicações com o tubo em sua boca , Horatio chama pela enfermeira que ajuda a tirar deixando a jovem livre para poder falar..

"água"sussurrou ela rouca , Horatio pegou o copo e a ajudou a tomar um pouco de água"Obrigada!" agradeceu ela

A Enfermeira sai do quarto e deixa eles sozinhos , Horatio voltou pro seu lugar enquanto Samantha olhava para ele.

"peço-te desculpas"Falou ele olhando para as mãos e voltou sua atenção nela "Eu...eu fui culpado , eu..eu"gaguejou ele tentando controlar as emoções "Quase perdi você...eu...eu não sei o que seria de mim se isso acontece-se"

"Pssssssssssiu ,eu estou bem"Fala ela tentando amenizar o peso que Horatio sentia

Horatio se levanta aproximando da cama tendo uma distancia aceitável entre seus rosto "Eu não aguentaria viver...viver sem você...você se tornou a luz de minha escuridão"Ele aproximava seu rosto no dela"és tudo que preciso" selou ele seus lábios nos dela .

No Inicio o beijo foi terno ,mas se intensificada , só pararam quando seus pulmões precisavam de ar

"Como esperei por isso"Falou a jovem dando um doce sorriso

Horatio tira uma caixinha de veludo de dentro de seu palito , sorriu docemente para a jovem

"Eu sei que aqui não é nada romântico para o pedido que irei fazer , mas nesse momento se tornou propicio a isso"falou ele olhando nos olhos da jovem"Samantha Lady Malfoy , você aceitaria a se casar comigo?"

Samantha não consiguia segurar a emoção , seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas , seu sorriso estendeu , não conseguia pronunciar som algum , mas sua cabeça confirmava insistentemente .

Horatio deposita o delicado anel no dedo da jovem e depois deu um beijo terno e assim ficaram se olhando.

"Aaaaeh , finalmente " fala em coro o grupo que assistia a cena e parabenizando o novo casal .

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e juntamente uma incrível súbita melhora no estado de saúde de samantha , seu rosto estava mais saudável , seu sorriso estava mais iluminado , ela agora voltava a ser Samantha de sempre .

Em seu retorno ao laboratório Ela recebeu flores , abraços e saudação de boas-vindas dos colegas , o laboratório estava novamente ativo e mais não estava muito alegre foi Stetles por notar uma bela aliança nos dedos da jovem .

O Dia estava tranqüilo quando Kelly entregava as correspondências para o pessoal , passando na sala que lhe entregou a carta.

"Dê quem é?"perguntou Horatio sentado na cadeira do lado de Samantha

"Angeline"Responde ela abrindo rapidamente a carta e começa a ler "é um convite "Fala ela eufórica"Anegline vai se casar com o professor Snape" Ela olha pro seu futuro marido que arqueava a sobrancelha curioso" Olá minha irmã , venho lhe enviar este convite tão esperado *você sabe o quanto esperava por isso né* o convite de meu casamento com Severus Snape , que será realizado em Hogwarts no dia 14/10 as sete da noite no salão principal * um belo presente de aniversário , não achas ?aproveita faz o mesmo rsrsrs*... conto com a participação de seu noivo e sua equipe ...haaa não posso lhe esquecer de uma coisa , Minerva quer fazer questão de fazer seu casamento com Horatio aqui na escola também , então se prepare *rsrsrs* te espero ansiosamente , atenciosamente Angeline Finnigan e futura senhora Snape *rsrsr* "Terminou de ler Samantha arrancando uma risada de Horatio.


	7. Eu os declaro marido e mulher

O dia começou bem em Hogwarts , o dia de casamento de Angeline chegou , mas Samantha , Horatio e a equipe passaram a noite na escola para aproveitarem mais o tempo e se organizarem , Horatio conversaria logo pela manhã com minerva pois tinha uma idéia pra por em pratica

Samantha e Angeline descem para irem tomar café no salão principal que ainda não havia sido organizado.

Horatio e Snpae conversavam enquanto tomando seus desejuns quando passos e conversas chamaram suas atenções , até que as jovens senta na grande mesa da grifinória , só que mais próxima a mesa dos professores.

"Senhorita Malfoy , o que a senhorita faz nesta mesa? Sua mesa é lá"aponta Snape no outro lado do salão

"Jura que vou tomar meu desejum na mesa da sonserina...sozinha?"Perguntou a jovem numa fingida irritação"Nem pensar cara pálida "fala ela se sentando ao lado de sua irmã

"Olha como falas comigo ainda sou seu professor"Alerta ele

"e meu futuro cunhado "completou ela olhando-o e notando o tímido sorriso dele"Severus , faça o favor , vai procurar aluno pra descontar pontos e me deixa em paz" Ela começa a comer

"Adoro irritá-la "comentou Severus arrancando risadas de Horatio que se divertia com a pequena discussão

O tempo passou voando , todos no preparativo do casamento , logicamente que os alunos ainda estavam em salas de aula e logo mais assistiriam o casamento , que era privado para amigos e familiares .

Angeline estava radiante , feliz e preparada para entrar no salão , Samantha também estava linda de madrinha , mas antes de ficar em sua posição ela lhe desejou boa sorte e desapararou e aparatou ao lado de Horatio que estava em sua posição.

"Nunca conseguirei me habituar com isso"comentou ele segurando na mão e entrelaçando os dedos enquanto Samantha segurava a risada.

As portas se abrem revelando a belíssima noiva e seu pai , a macha nupcial começou a tocar e eles começaram a se aproximar de Severus

Quando chegaram ao altar , Luciano entrega sua filha a Severus que ambos se cumprimentam , e ficam de frente para Minerva.

"Haverá uma pequena mudança"Anunciou ela

"Mudanças?"Perguntou Samantha sem entender juntamente Angeline

Minerva aponta a varinha para Samantha , lança um feitiço que magicamente suas roupas se transformam num lindo vestido de noiva .

"haverá dois casamentos"falou ela dando um sorriso doce para a surpresa Samantha e um feliz Horatio..

Horatio leva sua pequena menina juntamente a sua irmã e agora os dois casais olhavam para Minerva .

"Eis que venho para realizar a união dos casais Samantha , Horatio e Angeline ,Severus , este laço se iniciou da forma tão inusitada e natural que pegou todos de surpreso , um laço muito resistente , um sentimento puro e verdadeiro."Minerva vira para Angeline e Severus"Angeline Finnigan Malfoy , você aceita Severus Prince Snape como seu legitimo esposo , para amá-lo , cuidá-lo , na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?"Perguntou ela

"Aceito!"fala a jovem olhando para os olhos de Severus enquanto ele a olhava da mesma forma

"Severus Prince Snape , você aceita Angeline Finnigan Malfoy como sua legitima esposa , para amá-la , cuidá-la , na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?"

"Com toda a certeza que existe em meu ser, sim"respondeu ele

"Samantha Lady Malfoy , você aceita Horatio Ciane como seu legitimo esposo , para amá-lo , cuidá-lo , na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe"

"Aceito quantas vezes for preciso" Disse ela olhando para Horatio que este a olhava da mesma intensidade

"Horatio Caine , você aceita Samantha Lady Malfoy como sua legitima esposa , para amá-la , cuidá-la , na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?"

"Aceito !" confirma ele dando um beijo terno nas costas das mãos de Samantha

Assim que os casais estavam de alianças colocadas Minverva conclui"Com o poder de mim investido eu os declaro marido e mulher , podem beijar suas noivas.

Ambos os noivos beijaram suas novas esposas da forma intensa e apaixonante com promessas de uma vida cheia de desafios e muitas realizações pra conquistar .


	8. Epilogo

Epilogo ... 2 anos depois

Samantha estava deitada , seus olhos abertos mas vagando nos últimos anos que tivera , assim que se casará com Horatio , se mudaram para Hogmead para ela poder voltar a concluir o ultimo ano letivo.

Logo no primeiro ano de casados Angeline anunciou a gravidez para a alegria de todos , assim ela esteve sempre presente nos momentos com sua Irmã ajudando-a no que era preciso menos na hora do parto , pois ela insistiu para que Severus acompanhasse o nascimento de seu primeiro ão Angeline e Severus colocaram o nome de seu filho de Raymond Snape e isso emocionou Horatio , pois o nome de seu falecido irmão era Ryamond ,

Sua formatura foi juntamente com alguns que voltaram a terminar seus anos letivos que receberam não só o diploma , mas uma ordem de merlim pelo grande feitos na guerra e isso trouxe para Horatio um orgulho grande de sua esposa.

Samantha levantou da cama , tomou um banho relaxante , colocou uma roupa mais casual e foi descer , mas seu estômago não estava lhe ajudando muito pois se sentia a cozinha Samantha não agüentou o cheiro de ovo mexido , correu ao banheiro e depositou todo jantar no vaso sanitário.

Horatio que estava na Biblioteca lendo o jornal ouviu os fortes sons de vômito no banheiro próximo a cozinha , colocando o jornal na mesa , ele se levanta e caminha até onde sua esposa estava ajoelhada.

"o que você tem ?"Perguntou preocupado passando as mãos nas costas da esposa

"Não sei"respondeu ela fraca"acordei enjoada"

Quando Samantha viu que não iria vir mais nada , ela lentamente ajudada pelo seu marido a se levantar , limpou sua boca e é levada até a sala .

"Faz dias que você esta assim " comentou ele preocupado

"Eu sei amor , mas deve ser apenas algo que não caiu bem" ela tentou tranqüilizar

"Conheço essa desculpa ...mas eu sei o que a senhorita tem " falou Henry chegando com um chá de hortelã e mel

"O que ela deve ter ?"Perguntou Horatio nervoso

"Ela esta grávida "respondeu ele com um sorriso no rosto "Toda manhã ela tem enjôos matinais , mas quando termina a fome é imediato , há tendo desejos , desmaios ...vocês irão ter um herdeiro"

Ambos se olharam com sorrisos nos lábios , se realmente for um filho , agora mesmo que a alegria de ambos estaria completa e sim poderiam viver felizes para sempre.

FIM !


End file.
